


Reflected Lights

by Merfilly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV), Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent goes to see the beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Lights

The first time Hellboy found his way into the tunnels, he was surprised by the thriving society he found. He was even more surprised by the absolute lack of fear even the smallest child and most jaded elder showed him. Then he met Vincent, and understood. Vincent protected them all, but he was a monster in hiding. Of course these people had no fear of the strange and unusual, until deeds proved the need for fear.

Hellboy kept going back, seeing it as a vacation of sorts. No matter how dark his own life got, he saw a serenity in Vincent that helped settle himself, especially after the first time he saw Catherine. The woman glowed in the presence of Vincent, and the lion-like man reflected it.

Maybe, if he was lucky, Liz might see the light in himself, the way Catherine saw Vincent's.


End file.
